


La solitude du voyageur

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Kiss me [1]
Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia





	La solitude du voyageur

  
_Disclaimers  : les pirates et autres voyageurs de l'espace appartiennent à M. Matsumoto, mais pas la façon dont ils occupent leur temps libre._  
  
_Notes de l'auteur  : l'histoire officielle ne se préoccupe pas de se qui se passe hors champ. Moi, si. Et puis je fais des paris stupides à propos de genres d'écriture inédits, en ce moment._  
_Cet OS entre dans le recueil « Kiss me » lui aussi. En conséquence et vu la façon dont ils concluent, OOC également. Quoi que._  
  
_ Chronologie : mmh. Faut un moment où ils se retrouvent tous les trois ensemble. Et donc, juste après la bataille d'Andromède de « Adieu Galaxy Express ». Sur la planète Râmetal, une fois que Tetsuro est parti._  
  
_Pour MissKei. Tenu._

 

o-o-o-o-o-o

  
_— Maetel, tu ne peux pas partir avec Tetsuro. Il rentre chez lui, où il va faire sa vie, alors que toi et moi sommes des voyageuses. Nous sommes comme le temps que rien ne peut arrêter._  
_— Maetel !_  
  
_La jeune femme se retourna. Les bras chargés de paquets, si frêle au milieu de la foule qui se pressait pour monter à bord du Galaxy Express, l'adolescent qui l'avait apostrophée lui adressait un sourire rayonnant._  
  
_— Oui j'arrive, Tetsuro ! répondit-elle._  
  
_Elle voulut sourire en retour. N'y parvint pas._  
_En face d'elle, la pirate rousse posa une main sur son épaule._  
  
_— Tu sais que nos voyages n'ont pas de terminus._

 

—

  
Maetel fixait le ciel.  
Le Galaxy Express avait disparu depuis longtemps. Il laissait derrière lui une traînée de vapeur que le vent dispersait peu à peu en filaments épars.  
  
— Sa destinée est croisée à la nôtre, fit une voix dans son dos. Tu le retrouveras dans la boucle du temps.  
— Rien n'est écrit, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Et je déteste quand tu parles comme ça, Emeraldas.  
— Tu as raison, petite sœur. D'autant que les prophéties sibyllines sont plutôt ton domaine, non ?  
  
Les yeux de la pirate rousse n'affichaient aucune expression. Seules ses lèvres se relevaient en une légère moue de dédain. Maetel détestait cela également. Pourquoi sa sœur se montrait-elle toujours si… hautaine ?  
Elle ne répondit rien. En ce moment précis, elle avait juste envie de pleurer.  
  
— Allez, viens, ajouta Emeraldas d'un ton un peu radouci. Ça ne sert à rien de rester plantée là.  
  
La pirate lui saisit le bras, la fit pivoter et l'entraîna fermement vers les bâtiments de la gare.  
  
— Je sais que je ne suis pas forcément la meilleure compagnie qu'on puisse souhaiter pour chasser les idées noires, admit Emeraldas après un temps d'hésitation, mais c'est toujours mieux que de se morfondre seule…  
  
Maetel la suivit en silence. Connaissant sa sœur, « chasser les idées noires » impliquait plus que probablement une bouteille d'alcool. Au moins. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle attendait, Emeraldas ne l'emmena pas dans un quelconque bar miteux. Au lieu de cela, les deux femmes sortirent de la ville et gagnèrent un vallon encaissé. Au fond de la gorge, telle une forteresse de métal incongrue dans cet îlot de verdure, se trouvait un vaisseau spatial lévitant à quelques dizaines de mètres du sol sur amarrage gravitationnel.  
Et contrairement à ce que Maetel attendait, il ne s'agissait pas de celui d'Emeraldas, mais de l'Arcadia du capitaine Harlock.  
Oh, génial, songea-t-elle amèrement. Quoi de mieux qu'un deuxième pirate têtu et insensible pour lui remonter le moral ?  
  
Harlock ne fit pas de commentaires lorsqu'Emeraldas s'invita dans ses quartiers sans même s'annoncer. Tout au plus laissa-t-il échapper un haussement de sourcil chagrin lorsque la pirate rousse ouvrit une bouteille d'alcool poussiéreuse.  
Le capitaine de l'Arcadia ne posa néanmoins aucune question sur le pourquoi de leur venue à son bord, Emeraldas et elle. Peut-être avait-il été prévenu à l'avance, mais de toute manière Harlock avait toujours été relativement peu bavard en sa présence, se rappela Maetel. Probablement parce qu'elle était blonde.  
Elle le dévisagea sans y penser, détourna les yeux lorsqu'il lui rendit son regard. Rougit.  
Harlock était très fort pour donner l'impression qu'il perçait à nu son interlocuteur. Était-il seulement conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait quand il fixait une fille ainsi ? se demanda Maetel alors qu'elle sentait des papillons virevolter dans le bas de son ventre.  
  
Le silence s'éternisait. Chacun sirotait son verre, l'esprit plongé dans ses propres souvenirs. Les deux pirates estimaient peut-être les mots inutiles, mais la compagnie d'une bouteille ne suffisait pas à Maetel.  
  
La bataille d'Andromède avait été rude. Destructrice. Cruelle.  
Comme toute guerre, elle avait fait des victimes, certaines innocentes et d'autres moins. Elle avait vu disparaître des êtres chers, certains pour toujours, alors que d'autres, comme Tetsuro, s'étaient simplement … éloignés.  
  
Maetel soupira.  
  
— Tetsuro… souffla-t-elle.  
  
Emeraldas ne put retenir une moue agacée. Maetel craignit un instant que sa sœur ne se lance dans un autre sermon sur le destin et la liberté, mais Harlock prit son alter-ego féminin de vitesse.  
  
— Il est jeune, lâcha le pirate. Laisse-lui l'opportunité de choisir.  
— Il avait choisi d'être avec moi ! répondit Maetel sans parvenir à dissimuler une note plaintive dans sa voix.  
  
Harlock plongea son regard dans le sien. Pénétrant. Direct. À nouveau, elle sentit des papillons s'agiter dans sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise de cesser de faire ça, nota-t-elle _in petto_.  
  
— Tu sais ce que je veux dire, reprit le pirate. Laisse-lui l'opportunité de choisir une vie en paix.  
  
Maetel baissa les yeux. Oui, elle savait. Mais n'avait-elle pas droit au bonheur, elle aussi ?  
  
— Je voulais partir avec lui, murmura-t-elle.  
— La paix n'existe plus pour nous, répondit Harlock. Elle existe encore peut-être pour lui.  
— Il reviendra, s'obstina la jeune femme.  
  
Le capitaine pirate lui adressa un sourire triste.  
  
— Probablement, oui, concéda-t-il. En attendant, laisse-le essayer une autre vie.  
  
En attendant…  
En attendant, elle était seule.  
  
Elle pleura.  
  
Elle pleura son père qui s'était sacrifié, sa mère qui s'était perdue et les garçons qu'elle avait conduits à la mort, encore et encore. Elle pleura Claire, Metalmena, Tochiro et tous les autres qui avaient été fauchés par cette guerre interminable. Elle pleura Faust.  
Elle pleura pour elle et pour les deux pirates, puisqu'ils ne semblaient pas décidés à le faire eux-mêmes.  
  
Elle pleura à longs sanglots, irrépressibles, et il lui sembla qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter. Toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulée depuis qu'elle avait quitté Râmetal se libérait d'un coup.  
Elle se morigéna de craquer ainsi. Le destin avait certes voulu qu'Emeraldas obtienne la force et elle la douceur, mais Maetel s'était toujours promis de ne jamais montrer sa faiblesse. Cela lui en avait coûté mais elle n'avait jamais échoué… jusqu'à présent. Devant sa sœur.  
Devant Harlock.  
  
Elle sentit soudain une main se glisser dans ses cheveux.  
Elle tressaillit.  
  
— Ça va aller, petite sœur. Ça va aller.  
  
Emeraldas n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les démonstrations affectives. Peut-être parce que, au contraire de Maetel qui avait toujours été sa fille préférée, leur mère l'en avait privée.  
À présent, la pirate rousse faisait jouer ses doigts dans les mèches interminables et caressait l'ovale de son visage avec une délicatesse dont Maetel ne l'aurait pas cru capable.  
  
— Là… c'est fini, tout ira bien, continuait Emeraldas.  
  
Maetel hoqueta. Tenta d'étouffer ses pleurs. Elle avait besoin de réconfort, de chaleur. Elle avait besoin de se sentir aimée.  
Elle avait besoin de se sentir vivante.  
Elle passa sa main derrière la nuque d'Emeraldas et attira la pirate contre elle. Que ne pouvaient-elles revenir en arrière, du temps où elles n'étaient que deux enfants insouciantes ?  
  
— Serre-moi fort ! demanda-t-elle.  
  
Emeraldas s'exécuta, rapprocha son visage du sien. Effleura ses lèvres.  
Que ne pouvaient-elles s'oublier, s'affranchir de leurs tourments quotidiens, une journée, une heure, quelques minutes ?  
  
— Les filles…  
  
Maetel sursauta. Harlock la fixait avec son éternelle expression indéfinissable. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il sembla à la jeune femme qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus au fond de la prunelle brune du pirate. Des regrets ? De l'envie ? Une hésitation ?  
Peu importait, en définitive. Les papillons avaient recommencé à danser, et alors qu'Emeraldas continuait à faire courir ses mains le long de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses, Maetel fut soudain saisie de l'urgence de profiter de l'instant qui s'offrait à elle.  
Elle avait besoin de se noyer de plaisir. Maintenant. Juste un instant.  
  
— Harlock… souffla-t-elle.  
  
Demain, son voyage recommencerait. Elle retrouverait la froideur de l'espace, la dureté de l'existence, la fragilité de la vie. L'éphémère. Personne ne comprendrait sa tristesse et le fardeau qu'elle devrait porter chaque jour. Personne à l'exception de ceux qui partageaient la même peine. Sa sœur. Ce pirate.  
  
— Harlock, répéta-t-elle. Embrasse-moi.


End file.
